Order to Kill
After the death of Sonny Corleone, Vito Corleone and the heads of the Five Families formed a ceasefire but Barzini and the other families kept chipping away at the Corleone business and rackets, Michael Corleone was back from Sicily and acting head of the family with his father Vito as acting consigliere and he appointed Rocco Lampone and Aldo Trapani as his caporegimes to build secret regimes to be used in a emergency. The set-up Aldo was informed by Michael that Marty Malone was waiting near the Bowery Hotel to go and speak to the FBI but when Aldo got there Monk said there was a snitch in there ratting out the Corleones to the FBI, so the two men stormed the hotel and found 11 Barzini henchmen and Barzini Capo guarding the rat after eliminating all the Barzini enforcers and Barzini Capo is here Aldo and Monk found the rat and Monk shot him in the chest three times. The reveal Following Cooper's death, Corleone Soldato Jimmy DeNunzio turned up and said he was there to help out. This only served to make Monk angry and he stormed out. DeNunzio received a call from Michael, who informed Aldo that the whole thing was a set-up to smoke out the "rat". He then ordered Trapani to kill his friend after Aldo exited hotel and going Va Va Voom Room later Jimmy DeNunzio. Va Va Voom Room Aldo tracked Monk to the Va Va Voom Room and after a last conversation Monk disappeared into the bar and Cuneo Underboss and 11 Cuneo henchmen(who had been working with Monk) attacked Aldo, after Aldo eliminated the Cuneos he then executed his old friend Monk on the stage. Players (Ceremony 4: Michael's Secret Army): Tom Hagen - Tom is always looking out for the Family, but he's determined that any accomplishments be attempted without violence. Tom's days as a consigliere may be numbered. Don Vito Corleone - The Don seems visibly tired. He has recovered from the attempt on his life, but now that Michael has returned, he feels comfortable retreating to his garden and seeing his grandchildren. Michael Corleone - Michael Corleone is now the Godfather of the Family, and responsible for the important decisions. Although the combined power of the rival families is great, his cunning may be greater. Al Neri - Albert Neri prefers to go by "Al." He's a trusted and imposing enforcer, and a good friend of Michael's. He is responsible primarily for security of the Family's hotels, but he can try his hand at anything. Peter Clemenza - Clemenza has been a rock-solid member of the Family since he and Don Vito came up together. Michael may be planning a long-overdue promotion. Players (Order to Kill): Monk Malone - Monk was once a good friend, but after Frankie's death, you became increasingly distant, and Monk has been seen as something of a lose cannon. His loyalty is also questionable. FBI Agent - A senior FBI agent has been secretly connecting the dots and building a case against the Corleones for months now, as the impressive flow chart behind the agent's head shows. Jimmy DeNunzio - Another of Michael Corleone's' enforcers, Jimmy may appear to be slightly shifty, but he's a loyal Family member and he works behind the scenes for Michael on many operations. Trivia It is possible that you will end up having a mob war with both the Barzini and Cuneo after this mission. There are 2 options to avoid this, either let Monk do the killing blow to the Barzinis and later defeat all Cuneos with hand-to-hand combat to minimize vendetta or raise your street smart level.Category:Video game events Category:Game Missions